After Cold
by pororo90
Summary: seharusnya ia tidak tenggelam dalam perasaan ini. seharusnya dia bisa melengkungkan pelangi untuk orang yang disayanginya./ jika ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan, tinggalah selamanya di sisisku.


Kalau aku melompat, apakah aku segera bertemu denganmu?

Apakah kau, akan memelukku seperti biasanya..

Air ini terasa dingin,

Seperti hatiku..

.

.

.

**After Cold**

**Story by: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: MK**

**Lagu Anata ni okuru uta dari EGOIST **

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, CANON (may be?) dan segala hal yang tidak anda sukai lainnya**

_._

_Didesikasikan untuk Gui-gui M.I.T_

_Dan pecinta angst lainnya,_

_Semoga ini yang anda maksud. Maaf jika anda tidak menyukainya._

.

.

.

Hinata tidak dapat memahami kerinduan ini. Terlalu sesak, terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan enggan untuk hilang, membekas, berlubang.. Lalu hampa.

Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan Dia. Meski ia telah memiliki hati Naruto-kun. Semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Untuk segala kenangan bersamanya, yang mungkin tak pernah dia ingat detilnya. Kini justru ia ingin hidup terus di sana. Di masa lalu, ketika tangan itu, masih menggenggamnya. Bisakah sekali saja, ia meminta? Kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan orang itu? Mungkin, ia hanya ingin berkata,

"Tinggalah selamanya di sisiku.."

.

Orang itu tanpa sadar yang mungkin menjadikannya kuat. Tapi tidak sama. Kini dia memahami, akan eksistensi Neji di hatinya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus setelah Neji mati di pelukan Naruto.

Naruto, mungkin menjadi alasannya untuk tidak menyerah, tapi Neji, adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia harus kuat. Kuat memendam segala keinginan dan hasratnya. Kuat untuk menanggung segala kebencian pemuda itu untuk mempertahankan apa yang disebut dengan harga diri dan kebanggaan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah ujian chunnin setelah dengan telak Neji menghajar Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata juga menghajar Neji dengan telak, segala keangkuhan Neji. Dan membuka tabir yang lebih dalam, bahwa Hyuuga Neji, mencintai Hinata. Cinta yang begitu tulus berlandaskan kasih sayang antar saudara yang berevolusi menjadi cinta mendalam.

Bagi Neji, Hinata adalah seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi. Harapannya hanya sederhana. Hinata melihatnya, melihat dia seorang. Tanpa Naruto, atau siapapun. Ia ingin lebih kuat dan jadi yang terhebat, agar Hinata hanya mengandalkannya. Menjadikan Neji kandidat terkuat untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

.

_Jika ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan, aku hanya ingin berkata; "Tinggalah selamanya di sisiku.."_

0*0*0

.

.

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, sudut matanya basah. Selalu mimpi yang sama, dan kesedihan yang sama. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat ia tak menyadari arti pelukan Neji. Atau betapa berharganya tepukan tangan Neji di kepalanya, ia mungkin hanya akan tersenyum. Kali ini ketika Neji menjadi pahlawan untuk melindungi Naruto, ia didera rasa sakit yang besar. Seperti seseorang merenggut jiwamu secara paksa. Tak terduga, tak terprediksi, bahkan oleh ninja jenius seperti Neji sendiri. Yang tertinggal hanya kehampaan.

.

Perang sudah berlalu, dan ia juga telah memenangkan hati Naruto, sayangnya ia tak pernah mampu. Memenagkan hatinya, memenangkan hasratnya,

"Neji-nii.. aku merindukanmu.." gumamnya di sela air shower membasahi rambutnya. Bersama itu air matanya meluncur turun bersama gravitasi.

0*0*0

.

.

"..Nata.. chan, Hinata-chan.."

Suara Naruto sayup kembali menyadarkannya dan mengantarnya ke alam nyata.

.

"Hemm.." Hinata memasang wajah tersenyum,

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"iie.. "

"Kau, baik-baik saja?"

_Tidak_, "Ya."

.

Naruto memberikan senyum lima jari, "Jadi kapan aku harus bertemu paman Hiyashi untuk melamarmu?"

_Aku tidak bisa_, "Eh?" rona di wajah Hinata memang tercetak untuk tak bisa dikendalikan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajah, lalu mengecup pelan pipi Hinata. "Aku tidak sabar.." ujarnya sambil menampakkan mata berbinar.

.

Kesedihan ini, justru mengambil alih. Saat seharusnya Hinata mampu melukiskan pelangi untuk orang yang dikasihinya ia justru terjebak oleh penyesalan. Ia hanya ingin tinggal dan menetap, pada kenangan Neji yang tak pernah mati. Kenapa? Yang sedih selalu membekas lama, dan yang indah selalu mudah terlupa?

_Wahai hati, bisakah diriku menolak cinta yang hadir di saat yang tak tepat?_

"Naruto-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita ketempat Neji sebentar,"

.

Pemuda itu tampak memperlihatkan perubahan raut wajah, "Lain kali saja ya, soalnya aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru.."

"Kalau begitu,-"

"Sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang, Hinata. Aku tak mau kau berada di luar di cuaca sedingin ini.." Naruto memetong perkataan Hinata, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan ke pipi HInata. "Ayo.."

.

"A-ano, bisakah aku pulang sendiri? Aku takut Shika menunggumu.."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku memang terlamabat. Tapi kalau bersama Hinata-chan aku jadi lupa waktu.."

"Kalau begitu, jaa.." ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan seperti biasa. Ingatannya terus menostalgia jalan-jalan di mana Neji sering melewatinya. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya berhenti di atas jembatan. Ia tersenyum, ketika mengingat, ketika kecil ia pernah bergandengan tangan melewati sungai itu bersama Neji. Atau Neji pernah menggendongnya saat ia menangis melewati jembatan itu. Semua kenangan itu meracuninya.

Di musim salju ini, anehnya sungai itu tak tertutup es. Seolah mengingatkan dan selalu mengingatkan ia bagaimana kenangannya mengalir bersama Neji.

"Kalau aku melompat, apakah aku segera bertemu denganmu? Apakah kau, akan memelukku seperti biasanya.. Air ini mungkin terasa dingin, seperti hatiku.." gumamnya.

Hinata, tanpa perasaan ragu, tiba-tiba saja telah melompat. Membiarkan air dingin membasuh tubuhnya. Membiarkan perasaan dingin ini memeluknya. Sejenak ia tersenyum,

"_Apakah di sana juga dingin?" _pikirnya,

Ia membayangkan senyum Neji, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutnya..

.

.

.

**Mou anata kara aisaseru koto mo**

Sekarang kau tidak mencintaiku lagi

**Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai**

Kau pun sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi

**Soshite watashi wa koushite hitori bochi de**

Dan sekarang aku sendirian

**Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?**

Apa yang kau katakana jika kita berpisah?

**Todokanai kotoba wa chuu o mau**

Kata-kata terapung di udara dan tak dapat kuraih

**Wakatteru no kyou shite shimau**

Ku tahu keinginanku adalah ilusi

**Kanawanu negaigoto wo**

Namun aku tak bisa melepasmu

**.**

**.**

**Hasasanaide, gyutto te o nigitte ite**

Kamu bilang; "pegang tanganku dan jangan lepaskan"

**Anata no futari tsuzuku to itte**

"Dan kita akan selalu bersama"

**Tsinaida sono te wa atatakute**

Ketika ku pegang tanganmu terasa hangat

**Yasashikatta**

Dan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**Anata wa itsumo sauyatte watashi wo**

Kamu sering sekali

**Okorasete saigo ni nakasu nda**

Membuatku marah dan bersedih,

**Dakedo ato ni natte**

Tapi pada akhirnya

**Gomen ne tte iu sono kao**

Memperlihatkan permintaan maaf

**Suki datta**

Aku menyayangimu

**.**

**.**

**Hanasanaide gyutto, sou omoikkiri**

Pegang tanganku dan jangan pergi, dengan segenap hatiku

**Anata no ude no naka ni itai**

Aku ingin berada dalam pelukanmu

**Futari de odeko o wasenagara**

Bersama kita dekatkan kening hingga menyatu

**Nemuru no**

Hingga tertidur

**.**

**.**

**Mou nido to wa aenai tte koto o shita no?**

Apakah kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi?

**.**

**.**

**Hanasaide, gyutto**

Kumohon pegang tanganku , jangan pergi

**Anata ga suki**

Aku mencintaimu

**Mou ichido date warette kurenai no?**

Tidakkah kau ingin tersenyum untukku untuk yang terakhir?

**Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni**

Sebelum kehangatan ini menghilang

**Dakishimete **

Peluklah aku

(_Anata ni okuru uta dari EGOIST_**)**

**_END_**

Maafkan saya yang tidak melanjutkan fict lama malah membuat yang baru. Tapi saya memang merindukan Neji, sangat! Gommenne telah mengecewakan.

Bila berniat coment, silakan menyampaikan uneg-uneg anda melalui **REVIEW.**

Sign

PORORO90


End file.
